Tucker Dobbs
Tucker Thurgood Marshall Dobbs is the deuteragonist of Baby Daddy, and Ben's best friend and roommate. 'Personality' Tucker is funny, quirky, sweet, and sarcastic at times. Tucker considers himself a ladies man at times even though he is not seen with many women during the show and gets jealous of his friends for getting so many women and sometimes ask his friends to ask their girlfriends to hook Tucker up with one of their friends. He loves his friends as he helps them with their plans and helps them out with their problems. Tucker gives out hints that he is very irritated with his friends because they always barge in and use his apartment. He also doesn't like it when people eat his food as seen in the pilot episode as he marks his food. Tucker very much loves his adopted niece Emma as he fights with Danny on who gets to be Emma's godfather. However, Tucker sometimes uses Emma to get with women. Tucker also sometimes place bets on her and teaches her some tricks even though he knows the tricks he's teaching her are bad as seen in the episode "One Night Stand Off" he teaches her how to burp in public. When Tucker is flirting or on a date with a women he is very funny and sweet and makes the woman he's with feel good about themselves. 'Relationships' Bonnie Wheeler Bonnie is the mother of Tucker's best friends, Ben and Danny. Bonnie and Tucker have a teasing relationship and often get put in hilarious situations together. Ben Wheeler Ben is Tucker's Best friend and roommate. He helps him out with Emma. Danny Wheeler Danny lives with Ben and Tucker in an apartment in New York City. He also plays for a professional Hockey team, called the Rangers. Emma Wheeler Emma is Tucker's honorary niece and his goddaughter. Trivia *He has a girlfriend named Vanessa who he broke up with from the help of Bonnie. until episode All's Flair in Love and War in which he gets back with her. *He tries other people's coats at parties because they carry weird stuff in their pockets. *He knows about Danny's crush on Riley. *He is a very good and skilled dancer as seen in "May the Best Friend Win" *Tucker seems to be very good and skilled at charades as seen in "Test Anxiety" *Tucker can play the accordion and seems to speak German in "Test Anxiety" *Tucker was born in 1990 *He married his ex-wife Olivia so that she could get a green card *Ben convinced Tucker to drop out of law school to follow his dream of working in television *Tucker's dad wanted him to be a lawyer *Tucker and Riley were in charge of Emma when she fell and had to get stiches Quotes "I'm like a sneeze, I can't be contained" --Tucker to Danny in I'm Not That Guy "I can't believe i have an apartment full of women and none of them are mine"-- Tucker in The Lying Game "I am in my boxers for a fist full of one's, You might as well start calling me Cinnamon"-- Tucker to nerd in Foos It or Lose It "You have a friend named fat pants, Aw nah I'm definitely marking my food"-- Tucker to Ben and Danny in Pilot "Oh my god"-- Tucker in most episodes Gallery To view the gallery for Tucker Dobbs, click here.